Child of Peace
by Aishiteru1984
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP! It is two weeks before Kagome and InuYasha's baby is born. What will transpire before, during, and after the baby is born? InuYashaKagome
1. Prologue

Child of Peace  
  
Prologue  
  
Two years have passed since Kagome and InuYasha began their adventures. The Shikon no Tama is nearly halfway complete, while Naraku possesses about half and the remaining shards scattered throughout the rest of Feudal Japan.  
Sango and Miroku had a busy two years. They could no longer hold their feelings for each other inside any longer. Miroku eventually asked Sango to marry him. Soon they were wed with a baby on the way. After the birth of their first child Nozomi (Hope) Sango was expecting their second child Koofuku (Joy).  
InuYasha and Kagome not long after Miroku and Sango's second child was born confessed their deeply hidden feelings for each other. InuYasha before long proposed underneath the God Tree one evening at sunset, when the sky was full of pinks, purples, and blues. With happy tears streaming down Kagome's face she accepted and hugged him for the longest time never wanting to let go. A few months after being engaged they were married in both the Feudal Era and at Higarashi Shrine.  
Kagome spends most of her time in the Feudal Era except when she gets sick, has an argument with InuYasha, and once every week, since her pregnancy began, for prenatal check-ups. Nine months had come and gone and Kagome's due date is only two weeks away. Through all the morning sickness episodes, cravings and the mood swings, InuYasha stayed by Kagome's side through it all, just as Kagome stayed by his throughout the past few years. 


	2. First Picture of the Baby

Sorry about not saying this in the first chapter, but I'm a new author on this website. I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
First Picture of the Baby  
  
Kagome lay on the doctor's examining table, while the doctor preformed a sonogram. She stares in awe as the doctor points to the toes, fingers, and the head on the screen. He also pointed out the baby had an excellent heartbeat and was in good health. The doctor then asked Kagome if she wanted to know the gender of the baby.  
  
"I guess so, I mean, it can't hurt. At least I'll be able to tell family and friends what gender it is so they will be more aware of what to get for the baby shower I'm planning," Kagome replied pulling down her shirt after the doctor helped her sit up.  
  
"From what I can tell, it's a girl," the doctor replied washing his hands.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. I'll have the nurse make you a picture of the baby, so you can take it home and show it to your family."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"See you next week, Kagome and take it easy."  
  
"I will," Kagome said with a smile.  
  
The doctor soon left the room. A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room.  
  
"Here, Mrs. Higarashi the picture of your baby. She's adorable!" the nurse exclaimed handing Kagome the sonogram picture.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"The father must be excited?"  
  
"Excited as you can get," Kagome replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Doesn't he want a baby?"  
  
"He does, he was just hoping to wait a little longer after we were married, that's all."  
  
"I see. Well, good luck dear," the nurse said helping Kagome down from the table, "We'll see you next week then?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I swear it becomes harder and harder to walk home ever since I became pregnant,' Kagome thought sitting down on a bench, awaiting the arrival of the bus to take her home. She sighed as the bus pulled in front of her. Gripping on tightly to the back of the bench Kagome hoisted herself up and boarded the bus. 'Sitting in the front is much better for me in my condition. I usually like to sit in the back, but due to the circumstances, I decided to start sitting in the front.' There was hardly anyone else on the bus. Kagome just sat and daydreamed about the past, literally, to when she first met InuYasha. 'I never thought I'd be married to the guy, let alone having his child.'  
  
"So, when are you due, my dear," an elderly woman sitting across from her asked bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"I see," the lady replied just as the bus pulled up in front of the shrine, "You're the Higarashi's girl, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Well, good luck with the baby my dear."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said stepping off of the bus and starting to climb the hundreds of steps to the shrine. 'I'm surprised I'm able to climb these steps, week after week. This week seems to be the hardest,' Kagome thought to herself, climbing the last few steps. She then walked over and sat under the God Tree, as she usually did after a day's travel to the hospital. Kagome took out the sonogram picture of her baby and smiled as she looked at all the baby's features over and over again.  
  
"You're finally home, Kagome," Mrs. Higarashi said walking up to Kagome with a bottle of water for her daughter.  
  
"Uh, huh. Thanks, mom," Kagome replied accepting the bottle of water from her mother.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
"Very well. The doctor showed me the head, toes, feet, and the heartbeat during the sonogram.  
  
"Really? So how is the baby?"  
  
"Great! The doctor said it is healthy and has a good heartbeat. All we have to do now is wait for the baby's arrival."  
  
"Mmm hmm," Mrs. Higarashi nodded and smiled as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Did you decide to know the gender of the baby?"  
  
"You know, I thought about it a lot and decided to know."  
  
"Are you going to tell InuYasha?"  
  
"No way!" Kagome exclaimed shaking her head violently back and forth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, back in his time he doesn't have technology like the sonogram. I just thought he wouldn't want to know and be surprised after the baby's born."  
  
"I thought you felt the same way?"  
  
"I did, until I couldn't wait anymore."  
  
"Won't InuYasha be hurt?"  
  
"I don't think so. Just because I know, doesn't mean he has to."  
  
"True. So tell me Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"A girl!" Kagome exclaimed with a happy little squeak.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Higarashi exclaimed.  
  
"Look mom, isn't she cute?" Kagome said handing her mother the sonogram am picture.  
  
"She's adorable, Kagome. Reminds me of one of the sonogram pictures I have of you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Mrs. Higarashi smiled handing the sonogram picture back to Kagome.  
  
"I still don't see why you married that hanyou, and now bearing his child of all things," Kagome's grandfather said sweeping by the God Tree.  
  
"Because I love him, Grandpa, and he loves me," Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
"Grandpa, we've discussed this before. This is the path Kagome chose to live," Mrs. Higarashi said with a sigh, "Speaking of the baby, I have a surprise for you, Kagome."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Mrs. Higarashi replied nodding her head.  
  
"You'll just have to wait a few minutes, my girl," Grandpa said smiling, walking into the house.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So what did you think guys?  
  
What's this surprise Mrs. Higarashi and Grandpa are talking about? Wait for my next chapter. 


	3. Surprise Baby Shower Part I

I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Previously on "Child of Peace": Kagome went for her weekly doctors visit and had a sonogram done. The doctor tells Kagome that her child is in perfect health and that her and InuYasha's child is a girl!!! Before leaving the doctor's office Kagome receives her first picture of the baby.  
  
Surprise Baby Shower Part I  
  
"Speaking of the baby, I have a surprise for you, Kagome," Mrs. Higarashi said with a smile  
  
"Really?  
  
"Mmm hmm," Mrs. Higarashi replied nodding her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait a few minutes, my girl," Grandpa said smiling, walking into the house.  
  
"What's he talking about, Mom?" Kagome asked tilting her head.  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
With a little squeak of joy Kagome followed her mother into the house. Mrs. Higarashi led Kagome up the stairs to her daughter's room.  
  
"What's so surprising about my room?" Kagome grumbled.  
  
"It's what's inside the room that's the surprise," Mrs. Higarashi said smiling.  
  
"What, you finally swept my carpet?"  
  
Mrs. Higarashi couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's question. "No, silly. Open the door to find out what the surprise is."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" a small gathering of Kagome's closest friends were standing before her, including Sota, Grandpa, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Even Buyo was there lying in the corner of Kagome's bed sleeping.  
  
"ERI! YUKA! AYUMI!" Kagome exclaimed hugging each of her friends, "It is so good to see you guys!"  
  
"Kagome, we had no idea you were expecting," Ayumi commented handing Kagome a present.  
  
"Well, yeah.haven't been around much, so.I didn't have the chance to tell you guys," Kagome replied blushing.  
  
"We're glad your mother told us," Eri said handing Kagome her own gift.  
  
"And invited us to the surprise baby shower," Yuka said handing Kagome yet another gift.  
  
"A baby shower?" Kagome exclaimed hurrying over to her mother, "Really?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome. My mother gave me one when I was expecting you," Mrs. Higarashi replied, "So it was only natural I give you one."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Kagome said embracing her mother.  
  
Suddenly a light tap on the shoulder startled Kagome. Kagome whirled around to find herself face to face with Hojo.  
  
"H.Hojo?"  
  
"Congratulations, Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed.  
  
"Th.thank you," Kagome said accepting a hug and a gift from her friend.  
  
"As I said at your wedding, Kagome, I'm glad you're finally happy," Hojo commented taking Kagome's hands in his.  
  
"Thanks, Hojo. That means a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Kagome suddenly felt a tug on her skirt. It was Sota.  
  
"Hey, Sis!"  
  
"Hey, Sota!" Kagome said kneeling down to hug her brother, "Were you a part of planning this surprise too?"  
  
"Uh huh," Sota replied with a smile.  
  
"I'm surprised you were able to keep this surprise a secret."  
  
"I know. Me too. I'm surprised I haven't let slip that I saw you and InuYasha." Sota couldn't say another word because of a blushing Kagome's hand cupped over his mouth.  
  
"Sorry about the brat, Hojo," Kagome said shoving Sota away.  
  
"That's ok, Kagome. Would you mind if we talk alone for a few minutes?"  
  
Kagome blushed and looked around the room for a familiar haynou's face, but alas he was nowhere to be found. Her heart sighed with sadness as she nodded and replied, "Of course not," and followed Hojo out into the hallway.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry to take you away from your guests, but there's something important I've been meaning to ask you since your wedding day. I didn't want to ask you then because it was your special day."  
  
"I appreciate that, Hojo. What is it?"  
  
"Why is it when we had a date, you either ran off right in the middle or cancelled the date altogether?"  
  
Kagome at first was speechless to Hojo's question. She always felt bad canceling or running off early without an explanation. Though, half of their dates were set up by her friends, she did treat him with disrespect. I at least owe him and explanation, Kagome thought before replying.  
  
"Hojo, it is very complicated to explain. Understand, before I met InuYasha I always dreamed about becoming your girlfriend, but you never noticed me, or should I say, noticed me a little too late. By the time you started paying me any attention, I began to fall in love with InuYasha. I'm sorry, Hojo. It was wrong of me to just leave you hanging all the time, so I apologize."  
  
"That's alright, Kagome. I accept your apology. What you've said explains a lot, though I'll never understand the whole situation and bond you have with InuYasha, It still puts my broken heart at ease. Thank you." Hojo smiled.  
  
"I didn't mean to break your heart, Hojo."  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
"But still, I feel awful about how I treated you."  
  
"I know you do. But now I'm just glad to be your friend."  
  
"Thanks, Hojo."  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Kagome, we have two more surprised for you. Would you come back in?" Mrs. Higarashi said peaking her head out of Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
"Sure, in a minute. Anyway Hojo, maybe we weren't meant to be married or have children together, like InuYasha and I are, but I'm glad we're friends. Just because we weren't meant to be, doesn't mean there isn't some special girl out there for you. Whoever she is, I'm sure you'll make her happy, just like InuYasha makes me happy."  
  
"Hey, Sis?" Sota said peeking out Kagome's bedroom doorway."  
  
"Huh? What is it now, Sota?"  
  
"It's getting a little warm in here. Can I open your window?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks." Sota turned and walked to the other end of the room where Kagome's window was.  
  
"You know, my friend Ayumi is nice and I'm more than positive that she might like you."  
  
"Really? Thanks." Kagome and Hojo embraced and walked back into the room. As they reentered the room Sota opened the window and a man with long silver-white hair leapt into the room from Kagome's windowsill.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, happy tears streaming down her cheeks as she hurriedly walked over to InuYasha's open arms. They embraced and shared an emotional passionate kiss. And for even a moment, time had stopped and Kagome and InuYasha seemed to be in another time, another place, where only love existed and there was no such thing as hate.  
  
Applause broke their happy moment. Their lips slowly parted and they sweetly smiled at each other. Mrs. Higarashi gave everyone, except Sota and Kagome a small cup of sake, Sota and Kagome received water. Kagome wasn't allowed to drink sake because she was pregnant and Sota wasn't allowed sake because Mrs. Higarashi felt he was too young to drink it.  
  
"To the new mother and father-to-be, InuYasha and Kagome," Mrs. Higarashi announced raising her small bowl of sake as she, Kagome, InuYasha, Grandpa, Sota and their guests toasted.  
  
"Thanks so much everyone," Kagome said wrapping her arm around InuYasha's waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
An hour passes, Kagome mingles and chats with her friends, InuYasha at her side not really saying much.  
  
"Kagome, InuYasha, would you like to open your gifts now?" Mrs. Higarashi asked smiling.  
  
"Uh, ok," Kagome replied sitting down on her bed, InuYasha lending his assistance. After Kagome was comfortable on her bed, InuYasha soon sat beside her, crossing his arms, and lying Tetsusaiga by his side.  
  
Hojo was the first to hand Kagome a gift, wrapped in a plaid pink, purple, and blue pattern with a pink and blue ribbon tied in a fancy bow. Kagome slowly started to unwrap the beautifully wrapped gift. InuYasha was getting antsy and impatient, he just wanted it opened to see what it was.  
  
"Can you unwrap that any slower?" InuYasha barked.  
  
"Yeah, wanna see?" Kagome replied unwrapping the gift even slower than before.  
  
"NO! Why do you do it anyway?"  
  
"To hold the suspense until the last moment," Kagome replied smiling evilly, "And all the better to torment you, my dear."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
After another moment of "suspense" Kagome revealed to her guests what Hojo had bought her, a few bottles of bath salts.  
  
"Bath salts to soak in to relax," Hojo commented rocking forward and back on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Thanks, Hojo. I'll be sure to use some of it later," Kagome replied setting the bath salts aside.  
  
Yuka was up next. She handed Kagome a box wrapped in white paper covered in baby bears with pink and blue bows. It too was tied with pink and blue ribbon. Kagome removed the bows, wrapping and the lid of the box to reveal an adorable white baby sleeper with a purple crescent moon in the middle.  
  
"Uh, Yuka?" InuYasha asked, "How did you know my family's crest is a purple crescent moon.  
  
"Uh." Yuka was surprised InuYasha asked her a question. He never actually spoke to her before, "I noticed you wore them on your kimono at your wedding.  
  
"Oh, that's right."  
  
"Thanks, Yuka. It's adorable!" Kagome replied holding up the sleeper to admire it for herself, then showing it to the others.  
  
"You're welcome, Kagome."  
  
Eri handed Kagome her present next. It was a pale yellow bag with and pink and blue bow tied on one of the handles. Kagome took out the tissue paper and pulled out several T-shirts and pairs of shorts and pants. There was also a bonnet at the bottom of the bag.  
  
"Thank you so much, Eri! InuYasha and I will get great use out of these."  
  
"There are also a few pairs of socks in there."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Ayumi was the last of Kagome's girl friends to give her gift. She handed Kagome a large pink gift bag with a white puppy with a blue bow as a collar. InuYasha blushed when he first saw the gift bag. Kagome couldn't help, but giggle at this. Kagome gently pulled out pink and blue tissue paper to uncover a pastel knitted afghan.  
  
"Oh, Ayumi! It's beautiful! Thank you!" Kagome said flabbergasted.  
  
"You're welcome, Kagome," Ayumi replied proudly, "I quickly knitted it myself."  
  
"Well, it's beautiful. It sure will come in handy on those cold nights."  
  
While the girls and Hojo were oooing and aawwwing over the afghan, InuYasha felt a tug on the sleeve of his kimono.  
  
"What's up, Kid?"  
  
"This is for you and Kagome. For the baby," Sota said handing InuYasha a small red gift bag. It almost matched the red of his kimono exactly. InuYasha gently removed two pieces of tissue paper and on his third reach into the bag his clawed hand took a hold of something soft. When he pulled it out of the bag, he blushed.  
  
"Aawww, look InuYasha, a white dog! Isn't it kawaii!!!" Kagome said taking the stuffed toy from InuYasha after he was done blushing over and examining the stuffed dog, "Thanks, Sota!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Kid!" InuYasha said ruffling Sota's hair until it stood on end.  
  
"You're both welcome," Sota replied, smiling.  
  
"Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi asked, "Your grandfather and I have your final present. Your second surprise."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
Mrs. Higarashi walked over to an object covered in a sheet. She grabbed the corner of the sheet about to reveal what was under it, until.  
  
"Second?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Mrs. Higarashi smiled.  
  
"But.uh.where's the first?"  
  
"Sitting beside you, stupid!" InuYasha replied.  
  
Flames rose in Kagome's eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, NOT TO CALL ME STUPID!!! SIT!!!"  
  
Everyone backed away as InuYasha's face made contact with the carpeted floor. Then they all looked at Kagome with a scared-surprised expression on their faces.  
  
"BAKA!!!" InuYasha yelled, but the carpet muffled it.  
  
All the girls, except Kagome gasped. Kagome was really mad now.  
  
Damnit, those mood swings hit hard. Literally. InuYasha thought to himself as he pulled himself back up onto the bed to sit beside Kagome.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
InuYasha's face made contact with the floor once again. Once InuYasha recovered from his second sudden meeting with the floor, the attention of the room was turned once again to the surprise under the sheet. Kagome helped InuYasha up, lending him her hand. He was soon sitting beside Kagome on her bed once more  
  
"Sorry about that, Mom. Continue," Kagome urged.  
  
"That's alright, dear," Mrs. Higarashi said tightening her grip on the corner of the sheet, "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nods as Mrs. Higarashi removes the sheet.  
  
To be continued.  
  
What will Mrs. Higarashi unveil? What other interesting happenings will go on in the next chapter? Stayed tuned for the next chapter to find out. Coming soon!!! Review for me, ok you guys. I love to hear opinions!!! Feel free to include suggestions too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to end it there, but I like suspense.sometimes. Maybe that's because I'm an impatient person? Who knows?  
  
Thanks to InuyashaGirl-2610 for being my first reviewer EVER!!! Thanks!!! 


	4. Surprise Baby Shower Part II

I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Previously on "Child of Peace": Kagome comes home to a surprise baby shower. All her friends are there, including Hojo. Hojo and Kagome have a nice little chat to clear up loose ends. Mrs. Higarashi was about to reveal the big surprise.  
  
Surprise Baby Shower Part II  
  
Mrs. Higarashi tightened her grip on the corner of the sheet, "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nods as Mrs. Higarashi removes the sheet to unveil a beautiful oak basinet. It had rocking legs so as to rock a baby to sleep. Kagome stared at the basinet for a few moments, a few tears running down her cheek. InuYasha looked at her with concern.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome?"  
  
"Mom." Kagome said choking back her tears.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, it was your basinet and later Sota's," Mrs. Higarashi said smiling proudly.  
  
"You mean.it's mine now?"  
  
"Yes. It has been passed down through generations of Higarashi's. Now, I want you and InuYasha to have it. I hope that when it comes time for Sota to become a father," Sota looks at his mother with a not-in-a-million-years expression, "you and InuYasha will pass it on to him."  
  
"Of course, Mom. I promise. Mom.?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks." And with that Mrs. Higarashi walked over to her daughter and held her in her arms. After a moment they broke apart and smiled sweetly at each other. Each crying softly with tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
"Enough with the waterworks already! I'm starved!"  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Mrs. Higarashi and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome just shook her head. "How can you be so insensitive?"  
  
InuYasha didn't answer, just got up and headed downstairs toward the kitchen where he smelled food. His stomach had been growling ever since he jumped through the window and smelled the aroma of different things Mrs. Higarashi had cooked, Ramen among them. He was surprised he was able to wait this long with the smell of Ramen in the air.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go eat then?" Mrs. Higarashi giggled wiping her eyes, "Come everyone, there is food and drinks downstairs in the kitchen. Everyone followed except Kagome, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Yuka and Ayumi helped Kagome to her feet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," they both replied.  
  
:"Hey Kagome, could we talk to you for a minute?" Eri asked as Kagome walked toward the door.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"What's up with InuYasha?" Yuka asked.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"What's with the 'sit' thing and the necklace around his neck? What are they for?" Eri asked.  
  
"Umm.? It's part of our marriage counseling.yeah. When he misbehaves, I say 'sit'." If he knew I said that he'd kill me for sure. Kagome thought.  
  
"Like a dog?" Ayumi asked puzzled.  
  
"Umm.? Yeah!"  
  
"Speaking of which, does he have dog ears, or is it just me?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Uh, it's not you. He has dog ears."  
  
"Can we touch 'em?" Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri asked in unison.  
  
An evil grin crept upon Kagome's face, "Why not?"  
  
Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
As Kagome slowly made her way downstairs she heard InuYasha scream, "KAGOME!!!" In a second he was at the bottom of the stairs staring daggers at her. "Why the HELL did you let your weird friends touch my ears? You know I hate that!"  
  
"You're so self-centered!" is all Kagome had to say.  
  
Everyone was casually conversing with one another in the living room when Mrs. Higarashi entered the room after twenty minutes of washing dishes. "Now that everyone is done eating dinner, it is time to play shower games." When Mrs. Higarashi made the announcement about playing games everyone was excited, except one, InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha leaned to his left and whispered in Kagome's ear, "What's she talkin' about?"  
  
"During showers, guests play small silly games for fun," Kagome whispered in reply.  
  
"Kagome, InuYasha, are you ready to play shower games?" Mrs. Higarashi asked breaking up Kagome and InuYasha's conversation.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Kagome replied smiling before elbowing InuYasha in the ribs to answer.  
  
"Yeah!" InuYasha yelped.  
  
"Very well then, we will first start with The Baby Bottle Game. I'll need Grandpa, Sota, InuYasha, and Hojo to come and stand beside me."  
  
"Wha.?" InuYasha questioned Kagome, wide-eyed in shock.  
  
"Just get up there," Kagome replied as she nudged him forward.  
  
InuYasha got up and stood in between Sota and Hojo. A puzzled expression remained on his face as he stood in front of Kagome and the other guests, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him  
  
"Now you guys stay here, I'll be back in a moment," In a moments time Mrs. Higarashi returned with .four baby bottles on a tray. "Now the aim of the game is to be the first person to drink all the milk in the bottle," Mrs. Higarashi explained while handing out the bottles to the guys.  
  
"Ooh no!!! I'm."  
  
"Be a sport, InuYasha," Mrs. Higarashi giggled thrusting the tip of the bottle in his mouth. Kagome burst out laughing after taking a picture. After all, she was starting her first baby's photo album and this moment was too good to just ignore.  
  
"Ready, guys? One.two.three.GO!!!"  
  
They all started sucking on the bottles, drinking its contents. Grandpa drank the slowest. Sota was close behind InuYasha and Hojo, who were neck and neck. With one drop of milk between InuYasha and Hojo, InuYasha drank his before Hojo got to his.  
  
"INUYASHA WINS!!!" Mrs. Higarashi exclaimed, "For the next game I'll need Kagome's help."  
  
Hojo immediately jumped to Kagome's side and helped her to her feet, which made InuYasha turn red with anger and jealousy.  
  
"Everyone, except Kagome, is receiving a roll of ribbon. The goal of this game is to cut a piece of your ribbon to be able to go around Kagome's stomach at least once. You each have a pair of scissors in front of you. You may begin."  
  
After about five minutes of deciphering the circumference of Kagome's abdomen, and measuring and cutting yards of ribbon, everyone was ready and anxious for Mrs. Higarashi to test the width of their ribbon. "Is everyone ready to reveal his or her piece of ribbon," Everyone nodded in agreement. "Are you ready, Kagome?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Kagome replied smiling.  
  
"Okay. Ayumi, you're first." ' Ayumi brought forward her piece of pink ribbon. She handed the piece of ribbon to Mrs. Higarashi, who wrapped the ribbon around Kagome's middle and brought the two ends of the ribbon together. Ayumi's ribbon was a foot longer than Kagome's waist.  
  
"Ayumi! You think I'm that big?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Umm.I was at a bad angle," Ayumi giggles as she smiled with embarrassment.  
  
"Yuka, you're next."  
  
Yuka brought her peach ribbon forward and gave it to Kagome's mother. Mrs. Higarashi did as she did before and wrapped the ribbon around her daughter's back to the front of her daughter's swollen stomach. Yuka's ribbon was about six inches too long.  
  
"That was good, Yuka, " Mrs. Higarashi commented, "Grandpa, your turn."  
  
Sota, who also gave his mother his blue ribbon, gave Mrs. Higarashi Grandpa's yellow ribbon. When Mrs. Higarashi wrapped Grandpa's yellow ribbon around Kagome, it went around at least twice.  
  
"Grandpa!!!" Kagome exclaimed insulted.  
  
"Uh.bad angle?" Grandpa replied as everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Grandpa," Mrs. Higarashi giggled, " I might as well try your ribbon while you're up here, Sota."  
  
Mrs. Higarashi could barely wrap her son's blue ribbon around Kagome's hips, let alone her stomach.  
  
"Thanks, Sota! I guess I don't look that fat to you," Kagome commented as she sweetly smiled at her brother.  
  
"I guess so," Sota replied smiling in return.  
  
"You're up, Hojo."  
  
Hojo brought his white ribbon forward and handed it to Mrs. Higarashi. She then brought the ribbon from the back of Kagome's back to the front of her stomach to reveal, "Wow, Hojo! Your ribbon's almost exact!" Mrs. Higarashi exclaimed. InuYasha wasn't too happy. He started to growl deeply.  
  
"InuYasha, don't get upset. It's just a game," Kagome soothingly commented, "Besides, you and Eri still have a chance with your ribbons."  
  
"Feh!" was all InuYasha had to say.  
  
"Eri, your turn."  
  
Eri smiled as she handed her green ribbon to Mrs. Higarashi, who brought the ribbon around Kagome's abdomen to reveal the ribbon to be at least five inches too long.  
  
"InuYasha, your turn."  
  
InuYasha angrily got up and placed his purple ribbon in his mother-in-law's hand. "Wow, InuYasha! You're almost exact too. Hojo, let me see your ribbon again."  
  
"Sure," Hojo replied as he handed his white ribbon back to Mrs. Higarashi. She brought both Hojo and InuYasha's ribbons around Kagome's back to the front of her swollen stomach. Mrs. Higarashi measured the ribbons against each other for a minute and announced, "HOJO WINS!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" InuYasha exclaimed, "HOW?"  
  
"I guess it was a lucky guess," Hojo replied.  
  
InuYasha couldn't hold his temper anymore. "YOU TOUCHED HER, DIDN'T YOU?" InuYasha asked in rage. Kagome wasn't too happy about InuYasha's outburst. "I CAN SMELL HER SENT ON YOU!"  
  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha."  
  
"No need to apologize, Hojo," Kagome said, turning her back to InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha, I swear all I did was embrace Kagome. That was it."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, pretty boy."  
  
"ENOUGH!!! INUYASHA SIT!!!"  
  
'THUD'.  
  
And with that Kagome disappeared outside, crying from embarrassment. He can be so rude sometimes. This is only the second time he's met Hojo, yet he still can't see that Hojo is just my friend. Sometimes he can be too overprotective. I just don't know what to do. Kagome thought to herself as she sat underneath the God Tree. He's my husband. I don't think I could love another in the same way I love him.  
  
After a few minutes recovering from being 'sat', InuYasha got up and walked outside to find Kagome staring up at the God Tree with tears running down her cheek. "Kagome," he began, "I just want to.to apologize. Today was your day and I ruined it for you."  
  
Kagome turned her head and looked at InuYasha with her saddened eyes. Then she looked back at the God Tree. "I forgive you. But it hurts me to think that you don't completely trust me."  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha began kneeling in front of Kagome, "I do trust you. More than any other."  
  
"Hojo and I only hugged. That's all," Kagome turned to look down into InuYasha's golden eyes, as she touched his cheek gently with her hand. "I don't think I could love another in the same way I love you."  
  
"I needed to hear that, Kagome. Thank you."  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed InuYasha gently on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
After kissing, this time more passionately, InuYasha and Kagome went back inside the house.  
  
"You came in just in time, Kagome," Ayumi exclaimed, "We're gonna play another game.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"This time it's for the girls," Yuka said smiling.  
  
"Ok girls. This game is called The Baby Food Game. The aim of this game is to guess which flavor of baby food is in the dish. You have a piece of paper, numbered one through five, on which you will write the flavor of the baby food. The one with the most guesses right, wins."  
  
Mrs. Higarashi blindfolded each of the girls and then placed before them five small bowls of baby food.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Since this is a baby shower, what more fun would it be if the girls were fed the baby food." Because of the blindfolds you couldn't see the surprise in each of the girl's eyes. "Guys, pick your girls!" InuYasha picked Kagome, Hojo chose Ayumi, Sota picked Yuka, and Mrs. Higarashi chose Eri because Grandpa didn't really want to play. "After you think what the flavor is, remove your blindfold and write down your answer to the corresponding number on your paper. I've placed lids on each of the bowls so you won't be able to see what is inside. Is everyone ready? You may begin."  
  
After ten minutes of the guys and Mrs. Higarashi, feeding the girls, everyone was excited to know if their guesses were correct. "Ok girls, check your answers. #1 Peas, #2 mixed vegetables, #3 pears, #4 carrots, and #5 beef. So, how did you all do?" Mrs. Higarashi asked.  
  
"I got three," Kagome replied.  
  
"I got one," Ayumi replied.  
  
I got four!" Yuka replied.  
  
"I got two." Eri replied.  
  
"I guess that makes Yuka our winner. Congratulations," Mrs. Higarashi exclaimed.  
  
"Yay!!! I knew something good came out of having my tonsils removed and having to eat baby food for two and a half weeks!" Yuka exclaimed.  
  
"Well, everyone, it has been fun, but I have no more planned for the party this evening. If you would like to stay and visit for a little while, you are welcome to," Mrs. Higarashi said walking over to the kitchen door, "Do you mind if I go clean up after the games, Kagome?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Well my girl, I'm going to bed."  
  
"But it is only 7:30?" Kagome replied.  
  
"I want to read the paper. Haven't got to since I've been preparing for your party all day."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Good night everyone. Oh, and Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Keep you and your husband's tempers under control. I don't want to wake up to the house trembling with that 'sit' thing of yours."  
  
"Ok, Grandpa. Good night."  
  
Everyone stayed till around nine that night. Hojo and Ayumi sort of strayed away from everyone else to talk about a possible date. Finally, it was time for Kagome to bid her guests good bye and good night.  
  
"Thank you for the bath salts, Hojo. I think I might use them tonight. My back aches, my feet are swollen, and I need to relax," Kagome said hugging Hojo.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Thank you for the adorable white sleeper, Yuka," Kagome embraced her friend lovingly.  
  
"You're welcome. Take care Kagome."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Eri, thank you for the T-shirts, pants, shorts, bonnet, and socks."  
  
"You're welcome!" Eri hugged Kagome.  
  
"I wanna see pictures, Kagome," Eri replied hugging her friend.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Thanks for the afghan, Ayumi. It sure will be useful."  
  
"Keep your baby warm," Ayumi replied smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I will."  
  
Ayumi took Kagome aside. "Thanks for helping me have a chance with Hojo. I needed that last little bit of help."  
  
"Sure. No problem. Anything for a friend." After hugging Kagome, Ayumi left the house with Hojo, arm in arm. The rest of the guests soon followed.  
  
"Good night, everyone!"  
  
After the guests left, Sota and Mrs. Higarashi went to get ready for bed, while InuYasha raided the refrigerator for leftovers, eating them cold until Kagome warmed them in the microwave before going to soak in the bathtub.  
  
Kagome soaked in a bathtub of her new bath salts for ten minutes. After getting out of the bathtub she observed herself in the mirror. I look awful! I'm fat. I have stretch marks. What does InuYasha see in me? She thought as she dressed in her maternity pajamas and then sat on her bed deep in thought.  
  
To be continued.  
  
In the next chapter there will be a little bit of fluff. InuYasha and Kagome will have a serious talk about what the future holds after the baby is born. Stay tuned. Review for me. Ok you guys? I love to hear opinions!!! Feel free to include suggestions too.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I've been busy. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I greatly appreciate it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few questions to answer:  
  
Tessie-fanfic: your story is good but you should try to make the chappies longer!  
  
tessie  
  
Tessie, I try to make them as long as I can. But the way I split my chapters some chapters might be longer than the others. Thank you for the suggestion  
  
Inuyasha-fan7: hey good story, but do kagome's friends know that Inuyasha is a hanyou(half- demon), do they know about the prayer beads and why he falls hard when she says sit? these are things i find odd but other than that your story is good keep updating!!  
  
Inuyasha-fan7, I hope I was able to clear up your misunderstanding in this chapter. It was a great suggestion that I never thought of including. Thanks! Review and tell me how I did. 


	5. Precious Thoughts

I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Previously on 'Child of Peace': Kagome inherits her family's heirloom basinet and is overjoyed and touched. Fun baby shower games were played. InuYasha took one of them a little too seriously thinking Hojo touched Kagome where he should not have touched. Kagome became upset, 'sat' him, and left the house crying. Underneath the God Tree, InuYasha apologized for his inappropriate behavior and they made up with a loving kiss.  
  
Precious Thoughts  
  
"Ahh, it sure feels good to sit down again," Kagome said aloud as she sat down on the edge of her bed leaning against the headboard.  
  
'THUD'  
  
"AAHHH!!!" Kagome heard InuYasha scream from the hallway. A minute or so passed before InuYasha came angrily storming into Kagome's room with a what- the-hell-did-you-do-that-for expression. Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"Sorry, InuYasha. I didn't." Kagome started to say as InuYasha pressed his soft lips against hers. Kagome gently cupped InuYasha's cheeks in her hands as she returned the kiss whole-heartedly. Their kiss passionately intensified until it was ended when Kagome gasped and broke the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked kneeling down in front of her.  
  
Kagome didn't answer; she just took InuYasha's hand and gently placed it on her stomach. Kagome smiled, looking at InuYasha's expression.  
  
It still fascinated InuYasha that their baby was inside Kagome's womb, growing inside her, receiving nourishment from her. He also found it amazing the baby was a part of them both.  
  
InuYasha then leaned his head on Kagome's stomach, as she ran her fingers through his long silver-white hair. He closed his amber eyes as he listened to Kagome's heartbeat synchronize with their unborn baby's heartbeat. Kagome smiled as she watched her beloved husband become one with herself and the baby. It was bittersweet.  
  
"It didn't occur to me till now," InuYasha began, "that it is our baby inside you, our baby's heartbeat in sync with yours. I love you Kagome." After a few moments InuYasha opened his eyes and raised his head off of Kagome's stomach. They met each other's gaze and smiled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"How come you're up here all alone in the dark?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be alone for a little while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To think."  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to the basinet and ran her hand along its smooth oak surface and sighed. She then gently caressed her swollen stomach. InuYasha walked over to her and they looked at each other.  
  
"Thinking about what it's going to be like after the baby is born. How our lives are going to change."  
  
"How our lives are gong to change?"  
  
"Well.we won't be able to look for the Jewel shards for a while."  
  
"But we have to, or Naraku will find them before us and use it to kill, turn the world to darkness, evil."  
  
"I was also thinking, what would happen if Naraku found out about our baby? What would he do?"  
  
"More than likely brutally kill him or her in front of our eyes."  
  
That's right, InuYasha doesn't know the gender of the baby. Kagome thought guiltily as she thought of something to say.  
  
"There's also the possibility Naraku would kidnap our baby and use it as ransom and then kill her."  
  
InuYasha was angered by the thought and clenched his fists and bared his fangs. "I wouldn't allow it!" InuYasha exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, InuYasha," Kagome cooed reaching out a comforting hand to him. She walked back over to her bed, sat down, and leaned against the headboard. InuYasha followed. "It was just a thought, InuYasha." InuYasha took her hand in his and sat down beside her.  
  
"You know, once the baby's born we are going to have some sleepless nights. I was reading on of my books and they said babies don't sleep on the same sleeping schedule we do. We'll have to get up countless, unthinkable hours and tend to the baby's wants and needs. For a few days after I give birth, I'll have to depend on you, InuYasha. You'll have to do most of the work, since I'll have to rest," Kagome explained.  
  
"Feh! I'll be able to handle that."  
  
"You say that now, but wait till the baby's born. I've also been thinking, it's almost my due date and."  
  
"Due date?" InuYasha interrupted.  
  
"It's when the doctor predicts when the baby will be born. From the day of conception they add on thirty-six weeks and they come up with the due date."  
  
"Doesn't birth just.happen whenever the baby's ready?" InuYasha asked blushing.  
  
"Uh.yeah, but the due date allows the parents-to-be to prepare."  
  
Out of the confusion of the explanation of a 'due date' InuYasha asked, "Prepare, for what?"  
  
"The arrival of the baby, silly," Kagome giggled.  
  
"Hey, I'm new to this!"  
  
"So am I, but I'm glad we are going through this life change together," Kagome said running her fingers though InuYasha's hair again. "As I was saying, my due date is approximately two weeks away and I think it wise, for our baby's safety, if we don't travel for awhile. We'll leave tomorrow to go back home, then come back next week for my check-up, and then the next week for the birth of the baby."  
  
InuYasha became disappointed with Kagome thought. "Oh."  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome said raising InuYasha's face, so his eyes met hers, "Collecting the shards and defeating Naraku is as important to me as it is to you, but we need to slow down and lay low till the baby's born. Till the baby and I are strong enough to travel."  
  
"I understand."  
  
InuYasha tenderly kissed Kagome's swollen stomach and then softly on her lips. She returned the kiss unconditionally.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as the kiss ended.  
  
"Hmm?" InuYasha replied laying his head on her stomach again.  
  
"I really hope I recover as soon as possible so we can start looking for the shards sooner. I know how much it means to you to collect the shards, complete the Jewel, and kill Naraku to avenge Kikyo's death."  
  
"You take as much time as you need," InuYasha interrupted, "You know together we will defeat Naraku. Our powers combined will destroy him. The fact that we love each other unconditionally makes our powers even stronger, which makes us even more invincible. Thank you for marrying me Kagome."  
  
Kagome was so touched by InuYasha's words she began to cry.  
  
"That means a lot to me, InuYasha. I'm glad you asked me to marry you. I'm also glad that I married you."  
  
"Thanks, Kagome, that means a lot to me."  
  
"I love you, InuYasha," Kagome said before she fell asleep.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome," InuYasha whispered. The sooner we defeat Naraku, my baby, the sooner you, your mother, and I can live in a less troublesome world. InuYasha thought caressing Kagome's stomach before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
In the next chapter InuYasha and Kagome prepare to go back through the well, but not with out Kagome saying her usual tearful good-by to her family. Stay tuned!  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, but this chapter had a lot of intense matters discussed. Hope the chapter wasn't too fluffy and sweet that it mad you guys sick. Review for me. Ok you guys? I love to hear opinions!!! Feel free to include suggestions too. 


	6. Tearful Departure

I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Previously on "Child of Peace": InuYasha and Kagome have a serious, yet sweet discussion about what the future holds after the birth of their first- born baby.  
  
Tearful Departure  
  
In the Feudal Era:  
  
"SANGO, MIROKU, KAEDE, THEY'RE COMING," Shippo yelled as he ran toward Kaede's hut  
  
Miroku and Sango jerked their heads to the side, turning their attention to the approaching yelling kitsune (fox).  
  
"Miroku, act natural," Sango said hurriedly starting to run around. That was a BAD move, Sango. Sango thought as Miroku groped her backside.  
  
'SLAP'  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay another week, Kagome? It's getting close to your due date," Mrs. Higarashi said giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Mom."  
  
"That haynou of a husband, better take good care of you in your condition," Grandpa said walking out of the house and toward the God Tree.  
  
"GRANDPA!!!" Kagome and Mrs. Higarashi yelled with disgust.  
  
"I just don't want my grandchild to get swallowed by a demon."  
  
"What did you say, old man?" InuYasha said with gritted teeth and clenched fists, after leaping from in front of the well house to in front of Grandpa.  
  
"InuYasha, he's just concerned about our safety."  
  
"A little too concerned if you ask me," InuYasha mumbled, but Kagome heard every last word.  
  
"Sit," Kagome commanded with a furious whisper. As soon as the word left Kagome's lips, InuYasha was face-to-face with the concrete.  
  
After a few minutes, InuYasha picked himself up and walked back toward the well house.  
  
"Sorry, Grandpa, InuYasha's been a little stressed lately," Kagome said in defense of her husband.  
  
"Seems like you're a little stressed to, my girl," Grandpa replied.  
  
"Grramps!" Kagome said with fury clenching her fists."  
  
"You know women get stressed and emotional when they're pregnant," Mrs. Higarashi put in her word-for-thought.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, "Grandpa said crossing his arms.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take your shower gifts with you to the Feudal Era?" Mrs. Higarashi asks as she, Kagome, and Grandpa walk to the well house.  
  
"Yeah, Mom."  
  
"You wouldn't rather take them with you after the baby is born? Then you'd have everything you need here when you bring the baby home from the hospital and wouldn't have to send InuYasha back to the Feudal Era to bring them back. It would also give family and friends the chance to see the baby."  
  
"No, that's ok. The baby will mostly be raised in the Feudal Era, anyway. InuYasha and I want everything to be there after I'm released from the hospital. As soon as I am well enough and the baby is healthy enough to travel back through the well."  
  
They all stopped in front of the well house where InuYasha was impatiently leaning against the doorframe. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and wrapped her arm around his waist, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Umm...uh...about...about seeing...seeing...your..."Kagome stuttered before bursting into tears, crying into InuYasha's chest.  
  
"What's she talking about, boy?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Well, it's like this, old man..."  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, boy!"  
  
"InuYasha...please," Kagome said in between sobs.  
  
"Okay," InuYasha said softly, "I'll get right to the point. Kagome and I are the only one's that can travel through the well to the past and back to the present. Although, Kagome can travel back to her time without Jewel shards, she cannot travel to the past without them. If the baby is born here and cannot travel to the past, Kagome will either have to remain here or come back with me until the Jewel is completed, which means you, Mrs. Higarashi, would have to take care of the baby for a while. If the baby is born in the Feudal Era, Mr. Higarashi (Grandpa), Mrs. Higarashi, and Sota will be unable to see the baby."  
  
"Is there a chance the baby will be able to travel through the well?" Mrs. Higarashi asked taken aback by InuYasha's words.  
  
"There is a slight possibility," Kagome replied, "My thought is, since the baby is a part of both InuYasha and myself, and since we are both able to travel through the well, there is a good possibility that the baby will be able to travel through the well as well."  
  
"We understand," Mrs. Higarashi replied.  
  
"SIS!!!" Sota exclaimed running up to his sister, "I thought you and InuYasha were going to leave without saying good-bye to me," Sota finished saying as he started to cry.  
  
InuYasha turned his head toward Sota, walked over to him, and knelt down, "Hey Kid, enough with the tears already. You know Kagome and I wouldn't leave without saying good-bye to you?"  
  
"Mmm, hmmm."  
  
"So stop with the tears!"  
  
Now THAT'S the InuYasha I fell in love with. I know you are going to be a GREAT father...InuYasha. Kagome thought to herself as she watched InuYasha interact with her brother.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha barked snapping Kagome out of her trance.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Mmm, hmm," Kagome replied nodding her head and smiling. I'll see you all next week."  
  
"Be careful, Kagome," Grandpa said hugging his granddaughter.  
  
"I will, Grandpa. As long as InuYasha's by my side," she turned her head and looked at InuYasha and smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. InuYasha blushed a light shade of pink. Kagome softly giggled, which made InuYasha turn a darker shade of pink.  
  
"Bye Sis! Bye InuYasha! Can't wait to see you again next week!" Sota said before being embraced by his sister. Kagome almost toppled over from leaning over. Luckily, InuYasha was able to grab a hold of her before she fell forward.  
  
After Kagome caught her balance, Mrs. Higarashi walked over to her daughter and with a tear in her eye. "I don't like to see you leave, but I'm always overjoyed when you return. Take good care of yourself, InuYasha, and the baby, Kagome. You picked a great husband and living the life of your dreams. I'm proud of you, Kagome," Mrs. Higarashi whispered to Kagome as mother and daughter embrace on another.  
  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
"You take good care of my daughter and grandchild, InuYasha," Mrs. Higarashi said tenderly and kind-heartedly as she scratched behind InuYasha's ears. InuYasha began to growl deeply after he noticed his one foot moving up and down with pleasure, like a dog.  
  
"I will, Mrs. Higarashi."  
  
"Mom," Mrs. Higarashi corrected him.  
  
InuYasha turned on his heel and broke apart from Kagome and walked to the well house, "Are you coming, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kagome gave her family a smile as her farewell, till the next week when she would return. She then walked into the well house, greeted by a very impatient haynou at the bottom. InuYasha picked her up, bridal style, and jumped with her into the well. In an instant different color of purple, and blue surrounded them as they traveled through time. Before they knew it they were at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era. With one leap InuYasha and Kagome were out of the well and standing right in the middle of InuYasha's Forest. InuYasha gently placed Kagome on her feet and held onto her as she regained her balance.  
  
"The basinet...my backpack...where are they?"  
  
"At Kaede's, stupid. Feh! Needed something to do while you were saying your tearful good-byes."  
  
"Si..." Kagome began as she and InuYasha heard a 'SLAP'.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter should be interesting. InuYasha and Kagome happen upon a surprise, but what is it? InuYasha and Kagome have a HUGE argument, what is it. Stay tuned.  
  
Thank you everyone who commented on my last chapter. I apologize that it took so long for me to put up my next chapter, but I've been busy. I might get the chance to add another chapter tonight, but I haven't decided yet. We shall soon see I guess. 


	7. Another Surprise

I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
@-----  
  
Previously on "Child of Peace": Kagome says good-bye to her family until the next week when she would return.  
  
@-----  
  
Another Surprise  
  
"SANGO, MIROKU, KAEDE, THEY'RE COMING," Shippo yelled as he ran toward Kaede's hut  
  
Miroku and Sango jerked their heads to the side, turning their attention to the approaching yelling kitsune (fox).  
  
"Miroku, act natural," Sango said hurriedly starting to run around. That was a BAD move, Sango. Sango thought as Miroku groped her backside.  
  
'SLAP'  
  
"Damnit, the perverted monk is at it again. We'd better hurry before they both kill each other."  
  
"Mmm, hmm!"  
  
Before Kagome knew what hit her, InuYasha picked her up, once again, bridal style, and made his way toward Kaede's Village. He stopped immediately before reaching Kaede's hut. InuYasha put Kagome down as they stared in awe at yet another surprise baby shower. This time, not even InuYasha was a part of the plan.  
  
(A/N: When InuYasha took the shower gifts back to Kaede's hut, he was unaware of any of the preparation of the surprise baby shower because he was too busy with putting the shower gifts in the hut. Now, back to the story.)  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede exclaimed.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran over to Kagome and hugged her leg.  
  
"What's this...?"Kagome asked, eyes wide open as she choked back tears, "A surprise baby shower? For me?"  
  
"Ay, child," Kaede replied, "I am so happy for the two of ye."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede...everyone," Kagome said hugging each of her near and dear friends with utmost gratitude.  
  
"The shower's for InuYasha too, "Sango said receiving a hug from Kagome.  
  
"Where's Nozomi (Hope) and Yorokobi (Joy)?" Kagome asks while Sango helps her sit down on the shrine's steps.  
  
"They're taking their afternoon nap," Sango replied smiling.  
  
"Oh! Well, at least that gives us some quiet time to talk," Kagome said sighing.  
  
"Yeah, it will be a good time to catch up," Sango replied.  
  
"Kagome, would you like to open your presents now?" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Sure, Shippo."  
  
"I'll go and get them then," Shippo said running into Kaede's hut. Soon Shippo came back holding a basket full of gifts for InuYasha and Kagome. He then handed Kagome a piece of paper.  
  
"Why don't you open these, InuYasha?" Kagome smiled handing him the piece of paper, "After all, I opened most of the presents given to us in my time, so it's only fair to let you open the gifts we receive in your time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Kagome replied grinning.  
  
InuYasha examined the piece of paper from all angles, trying to figure out what Shippo had given them. "What's this, Kid?" InuYasha asked waving it in front of Shippo's face.  
  
"It's a card I made," Shippo replied puffing out his small chest with pride, "Would you like me to read it to you guys?"  
  
"Uhh...?"  
  
"Sure, Shippo."  
  
"To Kagome and InuYasha (parents-to-be),  
  
May the days ahead bring you sunshine and your nights filled with endless twinkling stars. And may the new baby bring happiness to you as you brought to me.  
  
~ Shippo"  
  
"Thank you, Shippo. That was lovely. Did you make the card yourself?" Kagome asked wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Well...mostly, with a little help from Sango and Kaede."  
  
"It was touching, thank you."  
  
"Yeah Kid, thanks," InuYasha commented patting the kitsune on the head.  
  
"There's something else, but...it's not done yet."  
  
"Oh? Can we see it?"  
  
Shippo reached his little hand into the very bottom of the basket and pulled out another piece of paper. He then handed it to InuYasha, who took it hesitantly from the kitsune. After looking at the unfinished drawing, InuYasha blushed a dark shade of pink and handed it to Kagome. Kagome stared in awe as she looked down at a colored drawing of her, InuYasha holding the baby, Kaede, Shippo, Sango holding Nozomi, and Miroku holding Yorokobi.  
  
"Why do you say it isn't done, Shippo?" Kagome asked looking up from the drawing.  
  
"Because I don't know if it is a boy or a girl." Shippo replied.  
  
Silence fell upon the group of friends, until Kagome decided to break the silence.  
  
"Hey, Sango?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'd like to show you something later, if that is ok with you?"  
  
"Sure," Sango replied smiling, while keeping an extra careful eye on Miroku, afraid that he might grope her again since their children were napping.  
  
Shippo then placed the basket in front of Kaede, who took out a present wrapped in aged yellow-orange fabric and handed it to InuYasha. He unwrapped the fabric to reveal a rosary necklace. InuYasha just looked at Kaede with a frightened, yet angry expression.  
  
"Is this a joke, old woman?"  
  
Kagome started to giggle.  
  
"No, InuYasha the rosary ye hold is not like the one ye wear. It is just a rosary for thy son or daughter to wear," Kaede explained to InuYasha.  
  
"Uhh...Kaede...?" Kagome started to ask removing the delicate fabric from InuYasha's hands, "Is this...a kimono?"  
  
"Ay, child. It was once my kimono. I thought if ye had a girl she could wear it. If not, you can save it until the two of ye have a girl."  
  
"ANOTHER KID!?!?!? Are you out of your mind, old woman? One's enough!" InuYasha exclaimed.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! W haven't even had our first child yet, and you are already stopping at THAT???" Kagome exclaimed back not too happy with InuYasha previous statement.  
  
"Well...yeah...?"  
  
"Well, you CERTAINLY didn't ask MY opinion about stopping at ONE child!!!"  
  
"Well, fine then. Kagome, do YOU want to have more children?"  
  
"I'd like to have at least ONE more!!!"  
  
"Well, you can't do that without ME now, can you???"  
  
"No, I CAN'T. But at least YOU don't have to carry a seven to nine pound baby in your stomach for MONTHS!!! Get sick every FIVE minutes!!! Have DISGUSTING stretch marks all over your stomach that will probably NEVER GO AWAY!!! Go through HOURS of labor in AGONIZING PAIN!!! THEN have to give BIRTH to the baby, which is like pushing a watermelon through a STRAW!!!"  
  
"Well, YOU don't have to put up with ANNOYING mood swings every FIVE minutes!!!"  
  
Kagome's face was now red with anger she crossed her arms, "You want to 'SIT' down and think about that last statement again?"  
  
InuYasha was pulled down to the ground by the necklace around his neck, "Yes?" InuYasha replied with a mouthful of dirt.  
  
"Ahem...When you guys are done arguing, can Miroku and I give you our present?" Sango said reaching in the basket, in front of Kaede, and pulled out the remaining package and handed it to Kagome. As soon as InuYasha recovered from Kagome's 'sit' command, he seated himself next to Kagome once more. Kagome then handed InuYasha the package. When he opened it there were two pairs of baby cloths.  
  
"Thank you, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo. Your gifts and your friendship mean the world to us," Kagome said after looking at the adorable little baby cloths InuYasha held.  
  
@-----  
  
An hour had passed since InuYasha and Kagome had opened their gifts. They had all eaten dinner and were resting by the fire in front of Kaede's hut. Sango was off feeding Yorokobi, Miroku and Kagome were playing with Nozomi, Shippo and InuYasha watched, and Kaede tended to the dinner's dishes. A few minutes later Sango came out of her and Miroku's hut, not too far near- by, burping Yorokobi.  
  
"Kagome, didn't you say you had something to show me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'll go get it."  
  
Kagome got up and walked into Kaede's hut and reemerged a moment later carrying her baby book.  
  
"Here Miroku, can you hold her for a few minutes?" Sango said handing the baby to Miroku and then walked over to Kagome.  
  
They both sat on the stairs to Kaede's hut and admired the baby book.  
  
"Here it is," Kagome said pointing to the sonogram picture, "In our time we..."  
  
"Miroku, DON'T even think about teaching Nozomi any of your LETCHURY!!! Now, as you were saying, Kagome?"  
  
"Well, in my time they are able to take pictures of the baby before it is even born."  
  
"Really? Fascinating! If they are able to look inside of you to take pictures of your baby, are they also able to determine the sex of the baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you find out the gender of your baby?"  
  
Kagome looked down to the ground with shame. "I did."  
  
"What did they say?" Sango asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Please, Sango, keep it down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I did find out what the sex of the baby is, but...I didn't tell InuYasha."  
  
"Oh. What is it?"  
  
"A girl," Kagome whispered, almost silently into Sango's ear.  
  
"How wonderful, Kagome," Sango whispered, "Why haven't you told InuYasha?"  
  
"I thought he would want it to remain a surprise, and the fact that I found out without asking him first...I'm so ashamed."  
  
"It's ok, Kagome," Sango said massaging Kagome's back while Kagome cried.  
  
To be continued...  
  
@-----  
  
In the next chapter InuYasha and Kagome further their discussion about having more children during a moonless night's walk through the forest. Stay tuned!  
  
@-----  
  
Sorry I didn't post the next chapter that night, but I became busy again. Well, I finally got it posted. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Remember to review for me. By the way, I have another story posted called "Sengoku Jidai". Please read and review it for me. Thanks!!! 


	8. Night of the New Moon

I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
@-----  
  
Previously on "Child of Peace" Kagome returns to the Feudal Era to be surprised by yet, ANOTHER surprise baby shower. She receives precious gifts from her friends. Kagome and InuYasha have a fight about whether or not to have more children. Kagome showed Sango the sonogram picture and confessed to her she has not told InuYasha she found out the gender of the baby.  
  
@-----  
  
Night of the New Moon  
  
After comforting Kagome for a half hour, Sango and Kagome joined the others around the fire near Sango and Miroku's hut. Yorokobi was asleep in her father's arms and Nozomi was asleep beside Shippo with Kirara curled up beside her sleeping. Kagome curled up in InuYasha's arms and they all watched the sun set with beautiful shades of deep reds, oranges, and yellows. As the sky grew darker so did InuYasha's hair. The night of the new moon was upon them.  
  
A short while after the sun had set, Sango and Miroku "retired" for the night after putting their already sleeping children to bed. After they had gone to bed, Shippo and Kaede followed a short while after, leaving InuYasha and his pregnant Kagome alone.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk, Kagome? I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," InuYasha asked.  
  
"I would love to, InuYasha," Kagome replied.  
  
InuYasha helped Kagome to her feet and they headed off toward the forest. They walked hand in hand through the forest, as they often did since they were married. They walked in silence for several minutes, enjoying the peaceful moonless night, the cool refreshing breeze, and most of all, each other. They soon passed the Bone-Eaters well and stood underneath the God Tree. InuYasha sat down underneath the tree, leaning against the tree's trunk, and drew Kagome to him to snuggle. After getting settled in their favorite, and comfortable, snuggle position; InuYasha was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome replied looking up into InuYasha's brown eyes.  
  
"Uh...about earlier...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I guess...uh...I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Apologizing."  
  
"Feh! It was nothing."  
  
"But it means a lot to me," Kagome replied snuggling further into InuYasha's warm chest. She could hear every breath he made, every heartbeat. It was soothing.  
  
There was silence once more.  
  
"You know, Kagome I've given some more thought into how many children I'd like to have."  
  
"Really?  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"How many would you want to have?"  
  
"Two...four at the most. What about you?"  
  
"Two at the most."  
  
Silence fell upon the couple once more. InuYasha starred up at the star- filled sky, then closed his eyes. He was in deep thought.  
  
"InuYasha, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all. I was just thinking," InuYasha replied opening his eyes and looked down to look into Kagome's eyes. It was darker than usual, but they were both able to see each other nonetheless.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About when I was growing up. I was practically all alone, except Mother. Father would come to see Mother and I once every few moon cycles, Sesshomaru would come, but refused to have anything to do with me. After Mother, and soon after Father died, I was left alone to fend for myself. No one had the heart or courage to take me in, let alone feed me. So, I was on my own. I don't want that for our child."  
  
"Neither do I," Kagome whispered wiping a single tear from InuYasha's cheek.  
  
Silence.  
  
"May I?" InuYasha asked placing his hand over Kagome's stomach.  
  
"Of course."  
  
InuYasha placed his hand on her stomach. He felt the baby kick. InuYasha gasped.  
  
"What is it, InuYasha?"  
  
"It's just...I've never felt it kick that hard before."  
  
"Oh, it's been doing that since this morning."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmm, hmm," Kagome said gently stroking InuYasha's hand upon her stomach, "Must have her father's strength."  
  
InuYasha smiled at her words before kissing her cheek.  
  
They cuddled a little more by the God Tree and soon both had fallen asleep. A few hours later InuYasha had awoken to the baby's kicking inside Kagome's stomach, underneath his hand. I must have fallen asleep. I have never been able to fall asleep on moonless nights. Why was I able to tonight? Maybe it is the peace that Kagome and my unborn child have brought me tonight, which made me feel at ease and able to fall asleep?  
  
I love to watch her sleep. InuYasha thought to himself as he stared at his sleeping Kagome. She has an angelic presence I've never seen before. I've noticed that in the past few days she's been sleeping more peacefully. I have no idea why?  
  
InuYasha wiggles his way from underneath Kagome's sleeping form, picks her up, and takes her back to Kaede's hut. He quietly enters the hut, so not to wake anyone, and places her down on her sleeping bag. Before removing his hands from her body he noticed Kagome was slightly shaking.  
  
Why is she shaking? She must be cold. With that thought, InuYasha wrapped her in her sleeping bag and curled up beside her. Soon after, drifted to sleep himself.  
  
To be continued...  
  
@-----  
  
During the next chapter, InuYasha has a nightmare. About what? Stay tuned and find out!!!  
  
@-----  
  
Sorry, I put the wrong summery in the last chapter, but I fixed it.  
  
Lot of fluff in this chapter, huh? Yeah...that's how I like it!!! ;o)  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
  
Review for me please. Thank you!!! :o)  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. The next chapter will be rated R for some violence. It will be a good chapter I assure you, but if you don't want to read it, that is fine too.  
  
@.-----  
  
ATTENTION!!!: All you Harry Potter fans out there. I have written and submitted the beginnings of my Harry Potter fic "Harry Potter: Magical Love". Check it out!!!  
  
Also, don't forget about my other story "A Love Like No Other" featuring Sesshomaru (a.k.a. Fluffy) and my made up character Kaze (Wind). Read and review for me please!!! :o) 


	9. An Evil Nightmare

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
-----  
  
Previously on "Daughter of Peace": InuYasha and Kagome spend the moonless night alone in InuYasha's Forest underneath the God Tree. InuYasha expresses what it was like as a child and explains to Kagome, he doesn't want their child to be in the same situation. For the first time, InuYasha was able to sleep on the night of the new moon.  
  
-----  
  
The Evil Nightmare  
  
(InuYasha's Point of View)  
  
"Kagome, are you awake?" I asked whispering into the darkness of the hut. There was no answer to my question, "Kagome?" I whisper calling her name again, and still no answer. As my eyes slowly adjust to the darkened hut, I see a figure moving in the corner by the basinet. "Kagome, is that you?" I ask.  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"Look, InuYasha. We have to talk," Kagome replied with a serious tone.  
  
"A...about what?" I ask hoarsely.  
  
"I've been thinking lately, about the baby."  
  
"What about the baby? You always think about the baby, even in your sleep."  
  
"Her health and well-being here. I mean, there is so much danger here and...I don't want our daughter to get hurt. So I've decided to go back home with the baby and stay for a few years."  
  
"Wha...what? Kagome...you're...you're leaving me?"  
  
"You should stay here and look for the shards...on your own."  
  
"But...Kagome...we...we...were going to raise the baby here...together."  
  
"I know. It hurts me to do this to you, but...I have to do what's best for our daughter, right?"  
  
"Right," I said as a tear rolls down my cheek, "Let me at least take you to the well?"  
  
"No thanks. It'll just make the parting harder for the both of you. I...I think I'll go alone," Kagome replied, tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Are you...sure?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
_Why won't se look at me? Why is she doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?  
_  
"Kagome, why are you doing this?"  
  
"I've told you. I'm looking out for what's best. And staying in the Feudal Era is much too dangerous for our daughter!" Kagome yelled.  
  
_She's made up her mind. I guess there's no sense arguing. She's the daughter's mother after all. It is getting more dangerous by the day.  
_  
"Well, I guess you know what's best. Won't you reconsider? You know I will protect her till my last breath?"  
  
"I know, but I've made up my mind."  
  
"May I at least...hold her one more time before you leave?"  
  
"Uh...maybe you shouldn't. I can tell this is hard on you already."  
  
"Oh...I see."  
  
I leaned over and kissed my daughter on the forehead. As I lifted my head away from my daughter a tear rolled down my cheek and fell onto my daughter's cheek where I had just kissed. As on impulse I kissed Kagome next on the lips.  
  
"You will let me come back to your time?" I asked as I turned away from Kagome so she wouldn't see how hurt I was that she was leaving me, along with my precious newborn.  
  
"Of course. She's your daughter too."  
  
"Well...good-bye...ashiteru..." I choked in between sobs.  
  
"Good-bye," Kagome replied as she left the hut with the baby cradled gently in her arms.  
  
I cried for a few minutes then... _Wait something's not right... There was something different about Kagome. Her...her lips were cold. They're hardly ever cold. They're always warm and soft. Her lips were...different. Wait...unless..._ I hurriedly ran out of the hut and toward the direction of the well. When I got there she was standing in front of the well.  
  
"KIKYO!!!"  
  
She slowly turned and looked at me with her cold sad eyes.  
  
"How did you ever figure it out, InuYasha?"  
  
"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!!!"  
  
"What is it, InuYasha? Is it the fact I actually fooled you into thinking I was actually that pathetic incarnation of mine, you foolishly call your wife and mate?"  
  
I was speechless. She tricked me once again. Then I noticed it. Kikyo wasn't holding my daughter, just a blanket wrapped in another.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DAUGHTER?"  
  
"Nothing at all," She said, and evil grin crossing her face.  
  
"WHERE'S KAGOME?"  
  
Kikyo looked up at the sky. I looked up in horror as I saw my daughter entangled between at least six of Kikyo's Soul Steeling Demons. Before I knew it they had faded away carrying my precious daughter.  
  
"WAIT...COME BACK!!!" I yelled leaping into the air, but it was too late...they were gone.  
  
Before I landed back on he ground I noticed Kikyo had disappeared as well."  
  
"KIKYO!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"InuYasha," a dark voiced called from a nearby tree. I started to shake as I turned around to face Naraku's baboon form. "Why do you tremble at the sight of me?"  
  
"NEVER!!!"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't want him to think I'm weak.  
  
"Is it because Kikyo took your precious daughter from underneath your very nose?"  
  
He got me again. I was at a loss for words.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER? WHERE'S KAGOME?" I asked as I drew out Tetsusaiga.  
  
With the blink of an eye my daughter was in the arms of the murderous Naraku. I don't dare strike him. He might use my daughter as a shield.  
  
"I take it you want your daughter back...InuYasha?"  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!!!"  
  
"Like I'll do if you don't give into my demands?" Naraku said drawing his sword and holding it in his one hand as he held my daughter in the other. He slowly started to move the sword's blade toward my daughter's throat.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!"  
  
"I will have no choice to, if you don't give into my demands."  
  
It was over. I had to surrender or Naraku would kill my daughter for sure.  
  
I sheathed the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"What are your demand?" I asked shaking from worry, fright, and anger.  
  
"The remaining jewel shards you hold in the locket around your neck."  
  
_The locket...? Kagome gave it to me a few years ago. She became worried when I became injured more frequently with ever-increasing seriousness. So she placed two small shards in the locket she had given me a few months before. Ever since my injuries have become fewer and less severe. The love Kagome purified the shards with protects me, as I protect her._ I thought as I looked at the locket, opened it, and removed the two small jewel shards. I outstretched my shaking hand and surrendered the shards.  
  
'INUYASHA!!! NOOO!!!" I heard Kagome cry.  
  
"Kikyo, bring me the shards," Naraku commanded her.  
  
"KAGOME!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled out.  
  
"I'M OVER..." was all Kagome was able to say. Someone had gagged her so she wasn't able to speak to InuYasha.  
  
Kikyo stepped forward bound and chained and took the remaining shards from me. I glanced at her for a moment with sorrow. _I once loved you Kikyo. Why are you doing this to me? I never betrayed you._ Kikyo then turned around and walked back to Naraku.  
  
"Take the pieces of the Jewel with the remaining shards," Naraku began, handing Kikyo the almost complete fragment of the Jewel, "I want you and InuYasha's wench to fuse it back together. Then the both of you will surrender it back to me!"  
  
Kikyo did as she was commanded and she and a bound, gagged, and chained Kagome fused the Shikon no Tama back again, with a bright pink glow. I watched in horror as the blinding pink light faded and the complete Shikon no Tama was surrendered to Naraku by the two miko's (priestesses), who had been its protectors for years. Naraku placed the Jewel inside his kimono and then raised his hand and in the blink of an eye, Naraku had killed Kikyo.  
  
_Ki...Kikyo..._ I thought as I looked down at her motionless body. I then looked up at Naraku with a shocked expression, speechless. He laughed softly. With terror I watched as my daughter was released from Naraku's arm and started to fall from the place Naraku sat holding her. Kagome's screeching scream pierced my sensitive ears.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed.  
  
-----  
  
"InuYasha...InuYasha..." Kagome cooed, "Wake up."  
  
InuYasha woke, tears streaming down his face. He sat up where he and Kagome slept.  
  
"What's wrong, InuYasha? Did you have a nightmare? You were whimpering in you sleep, which woke me up."  
  
InuYasha inched his way closer to Kagome and pulled her toward him and held her. He placed his hand on her stomach and a tear rolled off his cheek onto Kagome's.  
  
"Was it a dream about the baby?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"If it was a nightmare, I take it Naraku was a part of it?"  
  
He nodded once more.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
He nodded and began to recap his nightmare, not leaving out a single horrifying detail. While InuYasha was telling Kagome his nightmare Kagome noticed something in InuYasha's eyes...fear.  
  
"You don't think my nightmare will come true...do you Kagome?" InuYasha asked  
  
"No, I don't think so, but just incase, we should be extremely cautious...of everything and everyone," Kagome replied stroking InuYasha's hand still placed upon her stomach. Then there was dead silence.  
  
"Kagome? Would you ever leave me and take the baby without me knowing?"  
  
"No, InuYasha. I would never break the promise I made to you years ago. I would also never think of breaking our marriage vows, 'For better, or for worse.' Right?"  
  
"You would never take the baby away?"  
  
"No, unless it was extremely important to take the baby back to my time for her safety."  
  
"I see."  
  
"InuYasha, you know I would never do anything to upset you. I wouldn't even think of doing anything as cruel as what happened in your dream. Never!"  
  
"Thank you Kagome. I love you so much!!!"  
  
"And I, you."  
  
Silence fell upon the couple once again.  
  
-----  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I want to be here with you, InuYasha. I tried to forget you, but I can't."  
  
_Kagome, what kind of answer can I give you?  
_  
"InuYasha, may I ask you a simple question? InuYasha, will you let me stay?"  
  
"So...you'll stay with me?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." _I can never break the bond between InuYasha and Kikyo. I understand that. But there's another thing I've come to realize, InuYasha. My meeting you was no coincidence. It's more than that. Deep down you must know that I want you to live.  
_  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Well, then. Let's go!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
_I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side.  
_  
(End Flashback)  
  
-----  
  
InuYasha broke the silence once more, "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you prepared to be a mother?"  
  
"Of course. We have everything..."  
  
"I mean...emotionally?"  
  
"Oh...well...sort of.... Why?"  
  
"I don't know if I am," InuYasha confessed, "I don't know if I'm ready to become a father."  
  
"That nightmare must have really shaken you up?" Kagome commented, continuing to caress his hand. "Remember, we're in this together. We'll help each other. Be there for each other. Protect each other," Kagome said as she smiled and then kissed InuYasha's cheek tenderly.  
  
"I know. Thanks for comforting me, Kagome."  
  
"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you...InuYasha."  
  
"And I'd do anything for you...Kagome."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him and they kissed with a kiss so pure, not even the Shikon no Tama was as pure as this kiss. They then snuggled into each other's arms and fell back asleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----  
  
I'm giving no preview for the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see. ;o)  
  
It may be a little while till I update next. I'm having a little bit of trouble with ideas. I apologize ahead of time. I know a lot of you are eager to read on, and I will try my best to update more often. I hope you all understand.  
  
-----  
  
Don't forget to review for me. Also, don't forget about my other stories "A Love Like No Other" and "Harry Potter: Magical Love". Read and review these for me please. Thank you!!! 


End file.
